


Sweetheart, Who Needs Chocolate (When I Have You)

by moonflares (jennyhearts)



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-wmtsb3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day, and Sandalphon discovers that he has a talent for making chocolate truffles.





	Sweetheart, Who Needs Chocolate (When I Have You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnicordia (hihazuki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/gifts).



> Post-WMTSB3 AU where Lucifer returns and joins the crew as the sexier version of himself, Voidwing Lucifer, from the Shingeki no Bahamut animes.
> 
> Dedicated to Ara, who only keeps me around for my writing ♥

All was quiet in the kitchen. That is, until a shrill screech that threatened to shatter the glass panels reverberated through the room. The Singularity leaped out of her seat, only avoiding from burying her chocolate-covered fingers in her hair thanks to Katalina’s quick reflexes. 

Lyria dropped her own lump of chocolate onto her already stained apron as her horror at Djeeta’s sudden display of insanity manifested in a series of trembling _hawawa_ s. Katalina was yelling for Djeeta to calm down— _It looks perfectly fine! There’s no need to throw the whole tray away!—_ holding the young captain back by her arms before she could do anything drastic.

Sandalphon placed a perfectly rolled chocolate ball onto his own tray, next to a line of other similarly perfect spheres. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when he felt the Singularity’s accusing stare bore holes into the side of his face. Lifting his head slightly so their eyes could meet, Sandalphon arched one brow at her, laughing quietly to himself when the captain snarled and tried to lunge towards him, trading her sword to instead wield chocolate on her curled claws.

 

♥

 

Although Sandalphon was well aware of this particular skydweller custom, it was the first time that he was given a chance to participate in their infamous Valentine’s Day celebrations.

Well, perhaps implying that he had any say in his participation was giving the culprits too much credit. The Singularity had burst into his room at the crack of dawn to rouse him from his sleep, claiming a great emergency that required his presence _immediately_. And so Sandalphon had stumbled out of bed, haphazardly thrown on his clothes, and followed Djeeta to the kitchens.

Just remembering the squeal of pure _delight_ erupting from Lyria’s mouth when her eyes had landed on him while he stood bewildered in a defensive stance in the doorway leading to the kitchens gave Sandalphon a mild headache. Apparently, having him join in on their merry chocolate-making had been her bright idea. But she hadn’t known how to approach him, so Djeeta, lacking the sense of embarrassment that most people possessed, had carried out the heinous deed in her stead. 

Sandalphon sighed deeply as he chopped up a chocolate bar, wondering how much his already precarious reputation as Supreme Primarch would suffer if anyone found out he was making _Valentine’s Day chocolate_. Djeeta had banished him to the chopping board after his last slight at her dismal culinary skills. It wasn’t his fault that she had such clumsy fingers, but she believed in the opposite, thinking that Sandalphon had somehow, someway placed a curse on her, which made it so that every truffle she tried to roll would be misshapen. 

“You alright?” Katalina asked from opposite him, having been assigned her own chopping board. The rest of the chocolate-makers’ excuse for her assignment had been along the lines of: because she was so good with a sword, she must be good with a knife as well! Of course, everyone knew the real reason why she wasn’t allowed near the other ingredients, though Katalina herself seemed to be completely clueless to the truth.

“I’m fine,” Sandalphon answered, pouring the chopped up pieces of chocolate into a large bowl before starting on another bar.

Katalina nodded and the both of them lapsed back into silence, the only sound between them the staccato thud of blade against wood. Somewhere to their left, there was an explosion of laughter. A quick glance and Sandalphon found the source of the girls’ entertainment: Beatrix had accidentally dropped an entire sieve of powdered sugar on her lap, covering the girl from head to toe in a fine dusting of white.

“It’s quite incredible how unlucky she is,” Katalina said, her tone laced with amusement as she watched Zeta try to clean up a mortified Beatrix.

“She should work on improving her clumsiness,” was Sandalphon’s reply, although, he couldn’t deny that there was a small smile curving his own lips as he returned his attention to his half-chopped chocolate bar.

“She should,” Katalina agreed as she turned her gaze on his busy hands instead. “I’m surprised that you’re so good at this whole thing. I thought that you were just good at making coffee. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Really?”

Sandalphon hummed and nodded his head, only half-listening to Katalina’s next words, his thoughts suddenly far away. He was temporarily brought back in time, to the idle days spent in Canaan as he waited for either his next experiment with the astral researchers or his next meeting with him.

Primal beasts were built in such a way that they don’t need food to survive, but he had liked emulating the skydwellers’ habits to better understand their behavior, having regular meals being one of them. It had all been rather tedious, as far as Sandalphon was concerned, considering how he couldn’t cook even if his life depended on it. As all-knowing as he had been as the Supreme Primarch, he was surprisingly lacking when it came to common sense. And thus, Sandalphon had taken over the duty of preparing their meals whenever they met, deciding that he couldn’t possibly leave him to his own devices, not after he had run into him trying to boil an entire chicken without removing its feathers once. His explanation for his bizarre decision being that he thought the feathers would fall off on their own during the process. 

He brushed the fond memory away just in time to hear Katalina say that she was glad that Sandalphon had decided to stay and join them for this little crew activity.

“I wasn’t given much of a choice,” Sandalphon retorted, recalling how Djeeta had forced him through the door and thrust a mixing bowl full of chocolate and cream into his arms.

Katalina laughed. “Still, you could have left if you really wanted to. I’m sure Lyria’s thrilled that you stayed. She’s been—” a mysterious, almost mischievous glint danced in her eyes before she continued, “—a bit worried. About you.”

“I don’t see any reason for her to be worried.”

Katalina laughed again. “She’s worried that you aren’t going to reconcile with him.”

At her words, Sandalphon couldn’t help but groan, which only made her laugh harder. Ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks, Sandalphon grumbled, “She has too much free time on her hands if she’s worrying about something as silly as that. 

“You can’t blame her. I heard it was quite a nasty fight. And he had to leave for a week right after it too.”

“Who did you hear that from?”

“It’s likely that everyone on the ship knows.”

Sandalphon made a choked noise. He avoided Katalina’s amused gaze as he picked up his knife and started chopping with intense concentration.

“She believed that Valentine’s chocolate would be the perfect mediator for the both of you to make up.”

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

 

♥

 

Sandalphon poked his head just past the frame of the doorway, and after making sure that no one else was there, he straightened up and stepped into the empty kitchen. With only the silver moonlight streaming through the closed window for guidance, he walked towards the corner where the fridges stood. Looking around one last time just to reassure himself that he really was alone, he pulled open the doors, and was greeted with a blast of cool air that made him shiver slightly in his thin nightclothes.

He was instantly assaulted with the rich scent of chocolate once the doors were open. The truffles took up every little space in the fridge, and Sandalphon knew all too well that these weren’t even all of them, more being stored in the other fridges. If he had to hazard a guess, they must have made over a thousand truffles that day itself to accommodate the Singularity’s severely oversized crew.

To think that they were going to repeat the same thing all over again tomorrow. Just the mere thought made Sandalphon determined to be conveniently “absent” before Djeeta could ambush him like she did earlier that day.

He bent down and pulled out a small tray that had nine truffles sitting on it. The truffles were a darker brown and they didn’t have the same saccharine sweetness clinging to their smooth shells compared to the others.

Sandalphon brought the tray close to his nose and inhaled, the familiar smell of coffee mixed with dark chocolate filling his senses. They smelled heavenly, which was a good thing, though he tried his best to convince himself that he didn’t particularly _care_ if they turned out well or not. Closing the fridge door with a nudge of his hip, Sandalphon placed the tray of truffles on a nearby counter before rummaging around in the cabinets until he found the cocoa powder.

Using a sieve, he dusted the truffles with a fine sprinkle of the powder, the lighter brown creating a nice contrast against their dark chocolate shells. His late-night mission nearly completed, all Sandalphon had to do was wrap the truffles up before he would return to his bedroom and go back to sleep. But instead, Sandalphon found himself rooted to the spot as he stared at the chocolate spheres on the tray. Although he knew that in theory they should be fine, he hadn’t tasted them even once when he had made them.

He had been in a rush, not wanting the others, especially not _Lyria_ , or gods forbid, _the Singularity_ , from finding out what he was up to. 

Carefully, Sandalphon picked up a truffle and scrutinized it. It looked perfect, but what about its taste?

Wouldn’t hurt for him to have a little try—

Sandalphon nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms circled around his middle and pulled him flush against a firm chest. Their gloved hands slipped under his shirt to rest against his waist, making Sandalphon shiver again at the touch of cold metal against his bare skin. The intruder rested their chin on his shoulder and had the nerve to let out a content-sounding sigh.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Lucifer asked in a low voice, nuzzling his nose against the skin of Sandalphon’s neck.

Sandalphon stayed stiff in his arms, frozen in place from the sudden overload of having Lucifer _everywhere_ after a long drought of not having him _at all_. He nearly dropped the truffle he was holding when he felt a pair of lips ghost along the line of his jaw, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses in their wake that made Sandalphon’s core thrum wildly in his chest.

A bare hand—when did he remove his gauntlet?—slipped up from Sandalphon’s side to cup his cheek, turning his head so he looked into twin pools of endless blue. Lucifer smirked as he leaned in, and the sudden lack of space between them was enough to snap Sandalphon out of his daze to remember that, right, they were supposed to be fighting; he was supposed to be _angry_ at this smug bastard.

Sandalphon brought his free hand up just in time to stop Lucifer’s lips from reaching his. “You’re back,” he said tersely, pushing Lucifer’s face away in an attempt to clear his head of his heady scent.

“The nights have been long without you, my sweet bird.”

Sandalphon made a partly exasperated, mostly disgusted noise at Lucifer’s sweet talk. It was so typical of him, he honestly shouldn’t even be surprised. He shoved at Lucifer’s face again, successfully freeing himself from his hold this time. Lucifer backed away a couple of steps, but stayed close enough for Sandalphon to see the mirth shimmering in his eyes, and to notice the unmistakable smell of battle still clinging to his armor. Sandalphon wrinkled his nose. “You reek.” 

Lucifer humoured him with a chuckle, shrugging lightly. “I couldn’t wait to see you. So imagine my surprise when I returned to our room only to find you missing,” he crossed his hands behind his back and leaned to the side, his eyes focused on something beyond Sandalphon’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Panic gripped Sandalphon. In his irritation at Lucifer’s sudden appearance catching him off-guard, he had forgotten all about the truffles sitting on the tray behind them. They were probably already beginning to melt, which would really be less than ideal, and a waste of all of Sandalphon’s not-sneaking arounds. He needed to get Lucifer out of the way, and he needed to do it fast. Unfortunately for him, his mind was still in panic mode, and all he could think to say was a very intelligent, “Nothing.”

“Are those chocolates?”

“ _No_.”

Smiling, Lucifer took a step closer. Acting out of pure reflex, Sandalphon moved to block his view, something he really shouldn’t have done from the way Lucifer’s cheshire smile widened, the playful glint in his eyes growing brighter with each passing second.

“Ah. It’s soon, isn’t it? The day the humans call Valentine’s?”

“...I didn’t expect you to know of such trivial skydweller affairs.”

“I was only made aware quite recently,” Lucifer admitted with a laugh. “The others in the group were talking about how lucky it was that the job was completed early so we could return to the ship before the day itself.”

Lucifer took another step closer, this time placing his hands on either side of Sandalphon, effectively trapping him against the counter. Sandalphon leaned back when Lucifer leaned in, their faces so close that the tip of their noses were almost touching, and Sandalphon could taste the sweetness on Lucifer’s warm breath as he spoke, “Tell me, Sandalphon. Who are you making those chocolates for?”

“Not yo—” Sandalphon retorted immediately, only to have his words swallowed when Lucifer pushed forward and claimed his lips. 

The kiss melted away the rest of Sandalphon’s already pitiable resistance. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands came up of their own accord to grip Lucifer’s shoulders as he nipped at his lips, his tongue coming out to slide teasingly against the slit of Sandalphon’s mouth, seeking entrance. Sandalphon was just about to grant him that silent request, was about to gather his wits and kiss him back when suddenly, all too soon, it was over.

Lucifer pulled away, leaving Sandalphon dazed, and a little more than hot and bothered. “Bastard,” he gritted out, digging his nails into Lucifer’s exposed shoulder.

“That’s your punishment for being dishonest, little bird,” Lucifer cooed adoringly, lowering his head so he could mouth at Sandalphon’s neck.

“I wasn’t being...dishonest.”

“Are those chocolates for me?”

“No—ouch! Stop...biting...”

Lucifer had sank his teeth into the tender spot that joined Sandalphon’s neck to his collarbone. He sucked hard on the bite before releasing it with an obscene-sounding pop that made all the blood in his body rush to Sandalphon’s face. He groaned when Lucifer leaned back to admire his handiwork, nodding to himself proudly before pressing a quick, loving kiss to the blossoming bruise.

He straightened up and returned his gaze back to Sandalphon’s flushed face. “Anymore lies, sweetheart?” He asked pleasantly, eyes curved into perfect crescents.

“You’re the worst,” Sandalphon muttered darkly. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the smug and victorious look that was no doubt on Lucifer’s face. He couldn’t stand it, being the one those blue eyes were looking at with so much gentle love and adoration. It made his head spin, his core thrum so loud in his chest that it nearly deafened him. Burying his hand in Lucifer’s hair, he tugged hard on the silky strands. “You’re really the worst.”

Lucifer only laughed. “I missed you, Sandalphon,” he murmured quietly into his ear, gathering up his smaller frame into his arms as he held him close to him.

“Mmmm,” was Sandalphon’s noncommittal reply. After a moment, he silently slipped his own arms around Lucifer, his hand drawing idle circles on the naked skin of his back, where his wings would be if he had not tucked them away. A little bitterly, Sandalphon thought about how he wouldn’t have been caught so off-guard if Lucifer hadn’t hidden his wings. But with the way Lucifer’s chest rumbled contentedly against his as he let his fingers wander aimlessly around the expanse of his back, Sandalphon decided he would let his undeserving lover have this, just this once.

They stood there in the quiet of the kitchens for a long time, just holding each other, making up for the lost time they spent without the other.

Sandalphon finally pushed away when his back began to ache from having the edge of the counter dig into it. Lucifer let him leave his arms, but kept his fingers loosely intertwined in his. While Sandalphon was busy realizing how the moonlight made Lucifer’s hair look near iridescent, Lucifer’s attention had once again fallen on the chocolates behind them.

“They look lovely,” Lucifer picked up a truffle and turned it around in between his fingers.

“They’re not for you,” Sandalphon insisted, leaning against Lucifer’s side, his eyes watching the truffle as it traveled closer and closer until it disappeared between Lucifer’s lips.

“If they were for anyone else, I would still have no choice but to eat them all,” he replied airily, picking up another truffle and popping it into his mouth after he had swallowed the first. “Your love belongs to no one but me. 

“...You’re despicable.”

Lucifer picked up the last truffle on the tray and pressed it against Sandalphon’s pursed mouth. He smiled as he said in a quiet voice, “And who was it that made me this way?”

Sandalphon rolled his eyes. He ignored the heat that continued to nest persistently in his cheeks and opened his mouth slightly, letting the truffle fall through his lips, letting Lucifer lean down to press his lips to his, slowly, tenderly. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sandalphon.”

“Mmm.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What are you waiting for KMR? Release playable Voidluci and end us all. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I started late so I didn't get to finish on time but a happy belated Valentine's Day anyway!
> 
> Talk to me about lucisan @moonflaring on twitter


End file.
